


Rise of the Zovidriders

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Original, Drama, Family, Gen, Poetry, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet Veeden, strange reptile-like creatures called zovids are domesticated for riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as a kid fascinated by dragonriders and velociraptors and trying to combine the two, you'd think I could have come up with something cooler than this turned out. Oh well.

_Without a name--  
without a trace  
of human flame--  
alone in space._

_Waiting in coldness of space  
that single green valley of life--  
the mountains protected that place  
from sand-swords and wind-driven strife._

_Summer storm  
winter frost  
keep us warm  
lest we be lost._

_The deserts may strip you of faith  
and rivers may trickle and dry  
but this world of ours we will make  
surpass the sheer winds of the sky._

_Wind-swept lands  
that bring all death  
leave not a trace  
from deadly breath._

_The vale 'tween sheltering peaks  
those caring like motherly hands  
strengthens those hearts that were weak  
and barricades rampaging sands._

* * *

Kezina woke to the sun Rubfat peeking through the trees of the Vallood and the Dazzle Mountains. If the sun was high enough to shine through the Dazzles, she had slept in late indeed. Of course, Kezina, being fifteen seasons, didn't need to get up early in the morning to go to her teacher as some people did. She still studied music and herb-lore, but her classes were in the afternoon.

Lazily, Kezina crawled out of her blankets and slipped a robe around herself. Being autumn, the air was becoming colder every day. Kezina didn't especially like the cold, though her cousin Vang seemed to actually enjoy the blasted snow. More than once during the last winter he had stuffed snow down her shirt or poked her with icicles.

As she walked out into the kitchen area, she paused to listen for other voices or footsteps in the house. Snoring sounds from the opposite end of the house told her that the father Rovin was still asleep, as was common until he smelled food. There was no trace of her mother Duni or her brother Gan, so she assumed that they'd gone out early. At least, earlier. It was already midmorning, she assumed. Knowing Gan, he was probably already getting into trouble somewhere.

Kezina wasn't especially hungry this morning, so she just grabbed a green fruit from the nearest fruit bowl. She bit in the fuzzy skin, savoring the sour citrus juice. Grilmen fruit, she assumed. Probably from someplace far south, like Vaybilz, since tropical trees didn't grow this far north. No, it had to be Vaybilz, where even the winters were mild. Perhaps a place she should visit soon, like this coming winter. That would show Vang!

A fresh breeze blew in from the front door, causing the girl to pull the thin robe closer about her. Keep us warm, lest we be lost, she thought inadvertently. She knew that the reason for not allowing a warmer atmosphere in autumn was to get everyone used to the cold when it became winter. Though she had been born during winter, nearly four years ago now, and had since seen two more winters, Kezina never did adapt to the chill as others--like Vang--did.

The fruit was settling uneasily in her empty stomach, so Kezina broke off a piece of bread and nibbled on it. Aware of the chill stone on her bare feet, she stepped out onto the porch. The look at the big, healthy daldi trees caused her to smile, in spite of the cold. Those evergreens were hardy, she thought. These stands had existed long before she was born, and would likely still be standing long after she was gone. Her aunt Kezi--whom she was named after--said that they got a new ring every winter because they coudn't grow too much in the cold. Leave her to her trees, thought Kezina, since she had never seen a single ring on the daldies.

Her cousin Mirna appeared on the street. "Mirna!" called Kezina. "You know where Gan and Duni are?"

Mirna, who was nine seasons, climbed up the cold steps to the porch. "I haven't seen them. You just get up?"

"Yeah. Sun woke me. Where're you off to?"

"You'd sleep all day, like Rovin," smiled her cousin, "I'm heading to the market. Want to come?"

Kezina turned back to the house, "Sure. Just let me get on some real clothes first. Come on in, Mirna. Have you eaten?"

Mirna nodded. "Only some bread."

"Then please help yourself to some fruit!" invited Kezina as she stepped into the door of her room. "Is today an Enzi?" wondered the girl.

Her cousin shook her head. "Durzi."

"Durzi! How time flies!" Kezina closed the door as Mirna bit into a sweet red fruit, called an abbelvu.

The girl selected a red tunic with brown pants--thick enough to keep her warm, but thin enough to satisfy those "get used to the cold now or freeze to death in the winter" people. She slipped on a pair of boots she'd gotten last Pernodaze--then too large for her. She then joined her cousin in the kitchen.

"The harvest was good this year," commented Kezina. "This is the seventh of Brillive, right?"

Mirna nodded as she plucked a grape from the bunch. "My father Jan is saying that it was the best Udon had seen in years."

"But still a far cry from Vaybilz fruits."

At this her cousin laughed aloud. It was a joyful, mirthful, child-like sound, very pleasing to Kezina's ear. Upon hearing it, she couldn't help but grin herself. "Let's go," smiled Mirna as she strode toward the door.

Rovin was still fast asleep as Kezina and Mirna stepped out of the open door onto the porch. Mirna's brother Vang came running down the street toward them. "Slow down, cousin," said Kezina. "What's up?"

"Would you believe?" laughed Vang when he'd caught his breath. "Old Gritty kicked me out of his class!"

"You mean Master Griddan?" asked an astonished Kezina. "What happened?"

"Well," began Vang, "we were out studying leaves--again. Master Griddan was beginning to get annoyed that I couldn't tell the difference between arelsive and bozzeno. He said that one was harmless and the other caused itching. Then, he became mad and dragged me to this clearing surrounded with one or both of them. As he stood there, he asked me to find my way out of the clearing. I couldn't for the life of me figure out which plant was which, so I grabbed Old Gritty and pushed him into the nearest bush. I take it that it was the bozzeno, since he then started itching and promptly chased me out of the forest, telling me never to come back."

"Man, Vang, that sounds like something you would do," commented Kezina dryly.

Mirna just shook her head. Her brother was twice her age and three times as bold. "C'mon, Kezina."

"Hey, where're you going?" wondered Vang.

Kezina shrugged and replied, "To the market. You better stay here in case Rovin wakes up or Gan or Duni comes back. Someone ought to know where we've gone."

Vang sighed at the logic of his younger cousin, then strode hungrily into the kitchen. Mirna and Kezina rolled their eyes and scampered off toward the marketplace. They bet half the food would be gone when the returned. Vang's stomach was about as large as Livan Valley!

Down at the marketplace, Kezina and Mirna approached a stand selling hot pastries. The stand was run by two identical boys. Kezina recognized her cousins Vilib and Pabble, though she was one of the few who could tell then apart. The sugary-sweet aroma of the pastries drifted up to Mirna's nose as she drifted toward the pastries.

Kezina said, "Well, look, Vilib and Pabble!" and looked to each one as she said his name.

Pabble shook his head. "No, I'm Vilib. He's Pabble."

The girl laughed. "Don't you try to play tricks on me, Pabble. I know it's you."

"Are you going to buy anything?" wondered Vilib. "Mirna looks half-starved."

Kezina pulled two vorzens out of her pouch and plunked the coins on the table. The smiling twins gladly gave then twin pastries.

"See you around, Kezina," they replied in unison, then they both laughed.

Mirna and Kezina walked through the market, buying the fish Mirna had come for. As they were about to leave the marketplace, Gan suddenly ran up to them, jumping with excitement. "Kezina! Kezina!"

"What, Gan?" asked Kezina.

"Come quickly! You, too, Mirna!" Gan pulled at their sleeves.

"What is it, Gan?" pressed Kezina.

"I found a whole nestful of--" he paused dramatically, then finished in a whisper, "Dragon's eggs!"

Kezina gave him a skeptical look. "You're crazy, brother."

"No, really. Come see for yourself!"

Mirna sighed, "He won't let us rest until we go see."

Kezina nodded in agreement. "Well, then, lead the way, dead--I mean dear-- brother."

Gan ignored the obvious insult and scurried out of the Marketplace. The girls had to nearly run to keep up. He scampered down this road and that, finally coming to a path leading into the Dazzle Mountains. Reluctantly, Mirna and Kezina clambered up the path after him. Then the boy turned off onto a side trail, and into a small cavern.

"There," whispered Gan, pointing to the back of the cave. Kezina cautiously stepped forward. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw a dozen brightly colored spheres in a cluster at the back of the cave. She had to admit, they looked like dragon eggs, though no one had ever seen a dragon egg.

"Okay, Gan, you've proven your point. Let's go," suggested Mirna. Gan's looked halted her. Then the eggs started shaking.

"Excellent! My eggs are going to hatch!" said Gan in a stage whisper.

"Hatch?" Kezina swallowed hard at the thought of hungry baby dragons.

Gan pushed forward and stood beside a purple egg. The eggs were shaking frantically. Kezina and Mirna tentatively took positions near other sides of the nest. Then one of the eggs cracked. It was a red egg. Kezina went over to it. Bits of red eggshell fell away and a strange creature emerged. It seemed lizard-like, but was certainly no dragon. However, it was so hideously adorable that no one cared. The creature approached Kezina, who was closest, and uttered the Veeden word for "Feed me! I'm hungry," "Vumi!" Kezina pulled a fruit out of her pack and handed it to the reddish beast.

The creature became absorbed in sucking the juices and digesting the pulp of the grilmen fruit as the others began hatching. Mirna and Gan did similar things with those that hatched near them. They noticed that each one they fed stayed near them, not saying vumi anymore, but just staying there. They were somewhat cute in their ugliness, and graceful defying their youth. They decided to give them all names. Kezina ended up with five: the red Vumi, green Emerald, orange Spark, brown Woody, and lavender Sleepy. Mirna got four: blue Sky, turquoise Ocean, yellow Sunny, and gold Majesty. Gan was disappointed that he only got three: the purple Regal, black Shadow, and silver Sheen.

Now that the commotion of hatching was over, Kezina had a chance to examine the creatures, which were definitely not dragons. They had long hindlegs, which she assumed made them good runners. Their forelegs were shorter, nimbler, like human arms. They had three fingers on each arm and three toes on each foot. Their tails were about half again as long as their bodies, as were their necks. Their heads were definitely dragon-like, however. Ridged head-plates protected the brain case and eyes. They appeared to have three sets of eyelids: clear, thin, and ridged plate. Their nostrils were just above the mouth, which contained many sharp teeth. Right now, since they were mere hatchlings, the teeth were not very large, which was just as well. Their eyes were perhaps the strangest of all. At first glance, they appeared to be the contrasting color of the creature's hide. Then if she looked into the pupil, she saw in each of their eyes was a little spark of green. At this point, the largest of the creatures--Mirna's gold Majesty--stood three hands high at the shoulder and stretched out from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail, ten hands. The smallest--Kezina's green Emerald--was two-thirds that size.

"We should start heading back to Udon now. Winds are due this evening," commented Mirna. "We wouldn't be safe this far up in the mountains."

"Well," pondered Kezina, "these creatures seem to be able to walk well enough. We'll probably have to go slow, so we should start off now."

Gan nodded his consent and they herded the reptilian beings out of the cave and down the mountainside. They were rather agile creatures, really. Only once or twice would any of them stumble, then they would right themselves immediately under the concerned eyes of their siblings. Finally, they reentered the village of Udon under the eyes of many observers.

Rovin was awake, and Duni had returned. Vang, Rovin, Duni, Lezzener, Jan, and Kezi ran out of the Iads' house. "What is going on here?" thundered Rovin. The crowd cringed, and many thought better of staying.

"What are those things?" wondered Kezi.

"We aren't sure, but they seem to be friendly," replied Kezina.

"I'll get my species book," announced Duni, entering the house.

"Where did you find those, Kezina?" asked her cousin Lezzener, not unkindly.

"In a cave in the Dazzles," answered the girl.

"You are going to tell us exactly what happened whether you want to or not, Mirna," said Kezina's uncle Jan.

"I found it!" cried Duni from inside. "Look, it explains here all observed behaviors." The woman raced outside with a ponderous book. Rovin immediately ran to assist her with it.

"What is the name of their species?" asked Kezina.

"Raboganzodrijus Rezerumajilus. Their common name is zovid," explained Duni. She walked over to Mirna's Majesty. "This would be a golden zovid, the largest breed." Then Duni moved over to Kezina's Emerald. "And here's a green zovid, the smallest breed."

"What does it say about their size?" wondered Vang.

"The golden zovid grows to be my height at the shoulder, and the green zovid to here--" she held out her hand to about Mirna's height.

"How fast are they?" asked Lezzener.

"They are very fast, according to this. They could run from Udon to Nebber in three days, while it takes our boats at least four," read Duni.

"How friendly are they?" Rovin boomed.

Duni flipped some pages. "It mentions feeding them when they first hatch to gain their friendship. Otherwise, they never attack humans, and usually stay out of sight altogether. The last sighting was five hundred years ago."

"Can they be ridden?" Gan wondered.

"Definitely," replied Duni. "Fifteen hundred years ago, they were considered as primary land transportation, but they were so rare back then that it was impractical. They are apparently related to a larger, extinct reptile."

"Do they usually breed in mountains?" asked Kezina.

"This book isn't certain, but since you found them there, it could safely be said they at least sometimes lay their eggs in mountains," shrugged Duni.

"What do they eat?" shouted someone in the crowd, apparently worried about becoming lunch.

"Fruits, rodents, fish, nuts, leaves, and sometimes small felines or canines," read Duni. "They never attack humans."

"What are we going to do about these--these--" Kezi searched for a word.

"Zovids?" suggested Duni. Her sister nodded. "They are primarily diurnal and apparently didn't mind sleeping in stables or barns with other livestock. Spending the night in houses gave them bad habits."

"Put them in the barn beside the house for now, kids," roared Rovin.

"All right, Rovin," acknowledged Mirna as she and her cousins lead their newly acquired zovids into the barn.

The next thing they knew, the crowd wanted to see the zovids. As a novelty unseen for centuries, the zovids were the latest hit in Udon. They were even willing to pay to see them, so Rovin had Vang and Lezzener stand at the gate to the barn and collect a korder from everyone who wanted to see the zovids.

As the people came and went, some petting the zovids, some merely staring, some feeding, the little creatures started growing on the food. Mirna's Ocean began to feel sick from eating too much, so she had her brothers tell people not to feed the animals.

Kezina's cousin Zevanda, who was the younger sister of Vilib and Pabble, approached the gate, handing her korder over to Vang. "Hello, Zevanda," said Kezina.

"Good afternoon, cousin," smiled the girl, who was thirteen seasons.

"Come over here and pet Vumi," invited Kezina. Her cousin shyly stepped over to the zovid.

"His name is Vumi?" asked Zevanda.

"Actually, Vumi is a she."

"Why did you name her that?"

"That was the first thing she said!" laughed Kezina.

"She actually spoke? Could she speak now?"

"I'm not sure. They aren't too intelligent, but they are agile, and fast!" Kezina wiped her face. "I have no idea why they all said Ôvumi' after they hatched. Sure, they were hungry, but how could they speak?"

Suddenly, Vumi said, "Zidigomi."

Kezina took the zovid outside to relieve herself, then returned to Zevanda. "Those zovids are smarter than you think," commented Zevanda. "They know what they want!"

"Come pet her," insisted Kezina as she watched Mirna take Ocean outside for the same purpose.

"She won't bite, will she?" stammered Zevanda, hesitantly reaching toward the red zovid.

"She never has," shrugged the other. Mirna returned, just in time to take Sky outside.

Zevanda cautiously stroked Vumi's eye-ridges, and the zovid rubbed up against her hand and started making a rumbling nouse that sounded uncannily like purring. "She likes it." Zevanda smiled. Lavender Sleepy lifted his head and muttered, "Zidigomi."

Kezina ran into Mirna outside. "One day boring, next day circus!" sighed Mirna. "Fortunately, the crowds aren't interested in watching this part."

"We'll probably have to get some help with these," commented Kezina. "Though I won't trust the crowds with them. They couldn't care for them as we do."

Mirna nodded as they strode back inside, zovids in tow. Once back in the barn, Sleepy fell asleep on a pile of hay, and both Woody and Sunny said, "Zidigomi," in unison.

"I'll take them out," offered Mirna. "I owe you for the pastries."

Kezina consented, and returned to Zevanda and Vumi. "She's really taken a liking to you. You know, she was the first one to hatch."

"Really?" Zevanda's eyes lit up with curiousity.

Gan passed them taking Shadow and Regal outside. They used the back exit to avoid the crowds, as Mirna and Kezina had been doing.

After all of the zovids had relieved themselves, things calmed down considerably. Zevanda went home, and the sun began setting over the Forests of Vallood. Mirna had fallen asleep near Majesty. Vumi walked up to Kezina and clearly said, "Vuju." ("You're hungry, feed yourself.")

Kezina was startled at this relevation, and the growling in her stomach told her it was true. She woke Mirna and located Gan. "Vumi said vuju," she explained.

"Vuju, vuju," squeaked Vumi, looking up at them.

"She's right, I'm starving," admitted Gan, running into the house. Mirna said good night to Majesty and Sunny, who were the only ones still awake. Kezina told Vumi to go to sleep. Then they went in for dinner.

After a stern order to wash first, the three ate a dinner they had well earned. Then they collapsed almost before they were in their rooms.

The next day, Vang and Lezzener opened the circus again. The zovids were hungry by morning, but after a few donations they were stuffed and had to relieve themselves. Gan's Sheen was overlooked once and relieved himself in the barn. Gan promptly cleaned it up, but not before Shadow had to go. Neither his sister nor his cousins felt obliged to relieve him of the duty. Rovin strolled in later (for free, of course) and commented on how the natural fertilizer was helping the soil remain rich.

The zovids had grown about half a hand each way overnight. That afternoon, Mirna and Kezina had taken theirs out to the pasture to run. Gan reluctantly followed, only because he didn't want to stay in the barn all day. There, the little creatures ran quickly and agily, seeming to enjoy the mere sport of running.

The routine followed much the same for the next few days. The zovid craze hardly diminished. Many people went to see them almost daily. Then an expedition led by Vilib and Pabble went into the mountains looking for another nest. The members of this party were: Ovela, Vilib, Pabble, and Zevanda Kombun; Zeron, Meffil, and Barg Ziddeni; Ris and Mardug Roze; and Klera, Jezun, and Ezo Nigolis. They all aspired to have a zovid of their own.

Picking a trail into the mountains, they soon came upon a cave with eggs in it. However, they were chased away by full-grown zovids, which they assumed protected the eggs until the day of their hatching. After three more nests, they found one ready to hatch, so the parents were gone. They saw them down by a stream, waiting.

There were fourteen eggs in the nest. Vilib and Pabble immediately each claimed two. Their elder sister Ovela felt it was unfair, but claimed the gold for herself to even things out. When they hatched, they did as Kezina and Mirna had instructed them to, and fed them one piece of food after they proclaimed their hunger but not before, and no more. After they all had hatched, they named them.

Ovela had golden Brighteyes, Vilib white Smiler and orange Firefang, Pabble yellow Moonlight and pink Candy, Zevanda red Pride; Zeron turquoise Spike, Meffil silver Quicksilver, Barg blue Mirror; Ris purple Royal, Mardug magenta Rosy; Klera green Verdant, Jezun brown Tummy, and Ezo black Nightshade.

When they returned to Udon, Kezina decided that everyone with zovids should put collars with the name of the zovid and his owner, for identification purposes.


	2. Zovid Eggs

By the beginning of winter, more and more nests were being found and many had zovids. Word had spread even as far as Vaybilz. Udon, however, was the best place to find them. People did not come rushing up from Vaybilz, however. They were all determined to find eggs in their own region.

On the fourty-third of Zedegol, three days from the beginning of winter, Zevanda and Kezina were out by the pasture with their zovids. They were now fully grown, most of them taller at the shoulder than Kezina was at the top of her head. Zevanda's red Pride and Kezina's brown Woody were off in the barn. Vumi was not hungry, for once.

"I wonder how they'll survive the winter," wondered Zevanda.

"I'm sure they will be all right. They've been surviving winters wild for millennia," shrugged Kezina.

"I want to go for a ride. My saddle hasn't been finished yet, though. Is yours?" asked Zevanda.

"We have finished four saddles," Kezina replied. "Rovin is using one with his teal Storm, but you can use one if you'd like."

"Oh, could I? Pride! Pride, c'mere!"

"Leave them," said Kezina on a sudden thought. "You can ride Spark." She got out the saddles and strapped them onto the zovids. Zevanda shrugged and mounted the orange zovid as her cousin climbed onto Vumi. "A winter run will do them good. Hold tight onto the straps! And don't forget to tie yourself in."

The girls tied the waist and back straps around them, for safety purposes since none were experienced yet. Then they held onto the straps and shouted for the zovids to go. With a light sprint, they glided out of the pasture and onto the streets of Udon. The zovids ran smoothly, hardly jarring their passengers. The fully grown beasts never stumbled.

As they came to the Marketplace, people cheered and applauded. This was the first time anyone had witnessed the ride of a zovid in millenia. As the girls brought the red and the orange zovids to a halt, a fisherman selling vodime fish approached them.

"Good morning, friends!" welcomed the man. He reached toward Vumi, who was closest. "May I touch her?" The people of Udon now recognized all reds as female.

"Certainly," invited Kezina. "She liked to be scratched behind the eye-ridges."

The fisherman rubbed the zovid's head, and Vumi purred. "What's her name?"

"Vumi," answered the girl with a smile.

"Vumi, is it? Is she, right now?"

The red zovid said, "Vumi!"

"I guess that answers it," laughed Kezina.

The man grabbed a vodime from his stand and said to Vumi, "You like vodime?" As if in response, Vumi devoured the vodime. "I guess you do." Then he walked over to Spark. "And what is his name?"

"Spark," answered Kezina. "Because he has a spark in his eye. What color is it?"

The fisherman looked closer. Spark stared back. "Looks red. What does it mean?"

"I noticed when they hatched that the sparks were all green," explained Kezina. "Then as they grew older, they turned yellow, then orange, now red. I assume it has something to do with age or maturity. My aunt Kezi's purple Windy, which hatched in Jigomon, has yellow eye-sparks, while my father's Storm from early Golmun has orange-red."

"Very interesting," commented the fisherman. "I, however, prefer boats and fish. See you later, kids."

"Let's head back," suggested Zevanda. Her cousin nodded, and they turned the zovids around to stroll home.

As they reached the entrance to the barn, Woody lifted his head and emerged with Pride. Then the red zovid declared, "Vumi!" Zevanda unstrapped herself from Spark, feeling blasphemous for riding any zovid but Pride. Then she pulled a piece of fruit out of her pocket and conforted her zovid.

"There, now, Pride," cooed Zevanda. "It's all right." The red zovid nuzzled up against her. "Later, Kezina." Then she took Pride home. The creature appeared weak and tired.

Kezina entered the barn, Vumi and Woody at her side. She then took a close look at Woody. First she examined his eye-sparks. To her surprise, they were white-hot! Even as she looked, they began cooling to pale pink. The brown zovid was weak, and his tail and head drooped. He did not proclaim any hunger, nor did he for another full day. Kezina did not understand what had happened until Zevanda came a week later, bundled in light furs against the growing cold.

"It's Pride, Kezina," announced Zevanda. "Get some furs on and come see!"

Kezina grabbed a fur and followed Zevanda to the Kombun house. As they entered the barn, the zovids looked at them distrustfully, then bid them enter. In the center of the barn, warmed by furs and straw, lay eleven zovid eggs! Pride proudly guarded her nest, but she allowed Kezina and her cousin to examine the colorful clutch.

"Red, brown, orange, green, blue, pink, teal, black, silver, maroon, and gold!" whispered Kezina, gazing awestruck at the first zovid eggs laid in Udon, possibly ever. "Zevanda, this is terrific!"

"Thank Woody," smiled her cousin. "He's the father! None of these nitwits"--zovid hisses of denial--"would suit Pride! Vilid thought she would choose orange Firefang, Pabble thought yellow Moonlight, and Ralve black Strife though he's too young, but none were good enough for her!"

"You named her well," laughed Kezina.

"However, not all of these are Pride's. Brighteyes and Shadow, Smiler and Sky, Candy and Sheen. They all have their eggs here, too." Zevanda commented, "I don't think we quite understand the zovid relationship system just yet. I'm guessing that they work in groups, always the same clutch, and always mate outside the clutch, I suppose for diversity. Have none of your females mated yet?" Somehow, Zevanda asked the question without any trace of snobbiness. It was merely curiosity.

"Not yet, but I highly doubt Vumi would choose Firefang or Moonlight!"

Zevanda stroked Pride, who was protecting her three eggs. "I suggest you leave them alone with males from other clutches as much as possible. If they think you're watching, they'll get scared and run away."

Kezina cocked her head at the notion of a girl of thirteen seasons giving her advice about mating. Zevanda Kombun hadn't even entered puberty yet, and most definitely knew more about zovid mating than that of humans! "I think I may go take them over to see Ezo and Klera Nigolis, then I'll go visit Zeron Ziddeni." Kezina winked. Zevanda laughed at her sly notion. Pride squeaked her approval.

Kezina went home and rounded up Mirna and Gan, who were both fortunately in the barn. Mirna approached her as she entered. "Cousin, Ocean and Majesty have been acting strangely, as have Regal, Vumi, and Emerald."

"You know what could be wrong?" wondered Gan, for the first time genuinely concerned about his zovids.

"I know," declared Kezina. "They want to mate!"

"Well, why don't they mate with the males here?" asked Gan.

"They won't mate with their brothers!" snapped Kezina, causing Gan to flinch. "Listen, there is one other mature clutch, and that's the one found immediately after ours. The Kombuns, Ziddenis, Rozes, and Nigolises all have zovids from that clutch. What we need to do is take our females over to their houses until they all mate. Their eggs will be laid a week afterward."

"I'll take the Kombuns," volunteered Gan. He had always been a good friend of the twins.

"Well, there's no use going to the Rozes since they only have two females. What do you say, Mirna? Nigolis or Ziddeni?"

"I'll take the Nigolises," replied Mirna, knowing she had been given the choice. "I like Ezo. I think Lezzener is in love with her!"

"Then we have long rides ahead of us. Gan only has to go next door. Where did I put that saddle?" Kezina prodded about for the saddles. After she located them in a feed bin, they strapped onto Vumi and Majesty and rode off in opposite directions, Emerald and Ocean trailing. Gan waved from the porch of the Kombuns.

Vumi fairly flew down the road, always enjoying running, never missing a step. The steady rhythm syncronized itself with the heartbeat, whether it was Vumi's or her own she couldn't tell. She was so caught up in the thrill of the ride that she nearly forgot to tell Vumi to stop when they reached the Ziddeni home.

She discovered as she unstrapped Vumi and sent the zovids into the barn that it was Roma Ziddeni's yearday today, a very special day when the seasonday and the season coincided. Kezina realized that she should have gotten a present for Roma. Then an idea occured to her. She smiled at the wonderful notion as the climbed the steps to the porch.

"Come on in, cousin, you're always welcome here!" laughed Zeron as she paraded the girl inside.

"Happy yearday, Roma!" cried Kezina. "I would have brought a present, but, well, don't count your zovids before they're hatched, and counting them before they're laid would be premature indeed!"

This sparked a hug from Roma. Zeron's Spike--"An utterly inappropriate name for such a docile creature, I mean, how can you fear something that's turquoise, after all?" declared Roma--had not yet become compelled to mate.

"Here's Vang's present, Roma," announced Meffil, handing a long, narrow box to his mother.

"What could it be?" wondered Roma as she opened the box. She gasped, "Oh, look! It's a dead fish!" Roma cracked up laughing. "It's Vang's first and only attempt at fishing, and he caught this! How sweet of him! I'll have it mounted on the wall."

Kezina remember that stupid fish very well indeed. He had been so proud of it, and so eager to get rid of it. It had passed to Kezina, then Zevanda, then Lezzner, then Gan, then Mirna, then back to Vang again. She was glad that perhaps the poor thing had found its final resting place, even if it was on a wall.

"Look, here's one from Duni," boomed Barg in a voice like thunder.

Roma opened Duni's gift. It was a new fur. After all the gifts had been opened, Zeron brought in the cake. Kezina was glad she had decided to come here. Had Mirna forgotten about the yearday? "Save a piece for Mirna," said Kezina.

"Of course, dear," replied Roma. "Mirna was always a sweet girl. How has she been?"

"Quite well, I'll tell her you asked," answered the girl.

Roma cut the cake and passed out the pieces. Everyone waited until Roma took the first bite before digging in themselves. Kezina couldn't quite remember where that tradition came from, but she didn't mind it at all.

In the meantime, Mirna had ridden to the Nigolis home. After a brief talk with Ezo, she'd become bored and took a walk in the woods behind the house. There was a wonderful view of the pasture from here. Then, she saw a flash of shining golden ridge-hide. Majesty! She was being pursued by black Nightshade, and less quickly by brown Tummy. Ezo's black zovid was sleek and quick, unlike her brother's lazy beast. As Mirna watched, Majesty pranced about the field, just out of reach of her would-be captors. Mirna suppressed the urge to cheer her zovid on.

The quick golden zovid eluded Nightshade, and eventually Tummy gave up. Nightshade, the victor, climbed onto Majesty. Their tails twisted around each other's. Suddenly, both their eyes flared white-hot, so brilliant that, for a moment, they rivaled the sunlight. Tummy retreated back to the barn, forgotten. After a few moments of being locked together, the black zovid wearily trudged back toward the barn, followed by his mate Majesty.

Mirna stood awestruck for a moment. It had all happened so fast! Then she regained her senses and returned to the house. She sat and talked with Ezo and her siblings for a while, then went to collect Majesty and Ocean. She never once gave a hint of what she had seen.

After the party, Kezina rounded up Emerald and Vumi, both weak and tired. To save Vumi the ride, Kezina strapped onto Emerald and walked her home that evening. Several of her friends and relatives waved from the porches of their houses as she passed, many inquiring about her health or asking her to pause to talk a few minutes. By the time she got home, it was nearly suppertime. She found Mirna washing Sky in the barn.

"Well, what happened? Did they mate, too?" inquired Mirna. Kezina nodded and began washing Spark, who was filthy from rolling in the mud. Apparently he and Sky had become bored earlier.

A week later, sixteen zovid eggs lay in the barn, stolidly guarded by their mothers and uncles. The three owners counted up the eggs and their colors and determined who the parents were of each. Vumi had laid a red, a silver, a pink, and a bronze; Emerald a teal, a blue, and a turquoise; Ocean a purple, a brown, and a green; Regal an orange, a white, and a lavender; but Majesty laid a maroon, a black, a magenta, and a gold.

"Who shall they go to?" asked Mirna.

"Well, I promised one to Aunt Roma for her yearday. Do Loog, Gurzi, and Jozu have any yet?"

"No, only the younger three Nigolises," replied Mirna.

"And what of that Daneze Jagzun, Jozu's wife? She doesn't have one."

"My father Jan doesn't have one, nor Uncle Milz," added Mirna. "That makes seven."

"And Maji and Nedin. All their children have ones, though Zevanda's got a whole nestful there anyway. Hmm."

"How about Elezon and Mickle, Ris's parents?"

"Yeah, they don't," admitted Kezina. "But that only makes nine."

"I'm sure there are a million people on Veeden who wouldn't turn down a zovid," commented her cousin. "Though I certainly wouldn't want another!"

On the fourtieth of Innedon, the Kombun eggs hatched. They knew it was coming because all of the zovids vacated the barn that morning. Then they brought those they wanted to have eggs. There were only nine who could make it just then, including the Kombun parents. All walked home with beautiful zovid hatchlings, but the hatchlings, used to the Kombun parents, prefered them. Through no greed of their own, each of the Kombun parents earned two hatchlings. For Nedin Lidur, maroon Swift and green Lucky. For Maji, pink Wisp and red Dawn.

On the first of Arfyre, the Iad eggs hatched. Roma finally got her yearday present, red Wish, "Because she is all I ever wished for." The other hatchlings chose friends and relatives. Though only sixteen eggs were present, twenty people came aspiring to earn a hatchling. Though four people went home without, they were close relatives of those who did get hatchlings, so they were not completely without zovids.


	3. Bolan

On the tenth of Arfyre, word came zovidback from Bolan. The messenger was too exhausted to give his message, but his copper zovid Wise managed to get across that the River Sellin was frozen and no ships could get to them from Nebber. The Nebberites themselves had too few zovids to be of much use. The Bolanites were rapidly running out of food. Could the Udonites help them?

Upon hearing the message, all those with zovids that were old enough to be ridden saddled up their beasts. Many, however, still didn't have saddles, as they took quite a while to make. Kezina and some of the other experienced riders loaned their saddles to others for this emergency. Bags of fish and meats and fruit were loaded onto the back of to zovids.

The zovidriders first followed the River Esseri to where it turned west, then cut through the forest, which took a day in itself. When they reached the intersection of the Zobbin and the Sellin, they crossed the bridge and raced through the open plain to Bolan.

The zovidriders were met with cheers from the people of Bolan as the exhausted creatures were unloaded and taken inside to rest. Kezina was covered with sweat, and her rear end was killing her from riding with only a fur underneath her. When she removed the fur from her shoulders, her sweat froze, so she immediately thought better of the idea and put it back on. In short, she felt terrible.

She vaguely remembered being taken into a building and being fed some kind of broth made with melted ice and some fish that were caught in it. Kezina felt dizzy and barely managed to keep that sparse meal in her stomach. She fell asleep before she even realized that she was in Bolan.

Kezina woke up sneezing and coughing, and was fed more broth. This time she recognized the distinct taste of Esseri fish, instead of frozen Sellin fish. This meal was a little easier to digest, but made her feel no better.

When she woke next, she was feeling much better. She felt something cold and damp on her forehead, and discovered that it was a wet rag. As she moved to get up, firm hands pushed her gently back down and a sweet little voice told her to stay put.

"Mother! Her fever's broken!" called the voice. Thudding footsteps entered the room.

"You can open your eyes now, Kezina," said the motherly voice. Kezina cautiously opened her eyes, blinking in the light.

"Where am I?" croaked the girl.

"The Govedi house in Bolan," replied the sweet-voiced girl. "I'm Mavin Govedi, and this is my mother Dimma."

"How'd you know my name?" wondered Kezina.

"You're cousin Mirna told us before she had to go back to Udon. She was worried sick about you!" answered Dimma.

"And what of my zovids? Four other people were riding mine because their own were too young."

"Vumi lives up to her name, and the others have gone back to Udon under the care of Mirna and Zevanda," replied Mavin.

Kezina sighed, "That's good. What exactly happened to me?"

"You had a fever," said Dimma. "Broth?"

"Please," answered Kezina, accepting the broth. "What is the date?"

"Viddi, the twenty-third of Arfyre," answered Mavin.

"Please rest," urged Dimma, "You've had a hard time."

"How is Bolan?" inquired Kezina.

"Thanks to loads of food from Udon, Nebber, and Lideriffa, much better, thank you," answered Dimma.

"When will I be able to go home?"

"Certainly not before Vangodime," replied Dimma.

"My yearday is the fourty-third of Arfyre," informed Kezina.

"Oh, really? You'll be sixteen?" Mavin's eyes opened wide. "I'm still only fourteen." The fourth yearday was an important event to young people, because it signalled the undisputed end of childhood and the entrance into adolescence.

"We'll be sure to make arrangements," assured Dimma. "Now eat your broth and get some rest. If you need anything, just ask Mavin or Emezer." Then Dimma strode out of the room.

The next day, she met Emezer Govedi. When he entered with a tray of oatmeal, he explained that Dimma and Mavin had slept in today. She recognized him as the rider of copper Wise, and had been the messenger from Bolan. Kezina smiled upon his entry and invited him to talk with her for awhile. She insisted that she was not tired in the least.

"Where did you find Wise?" asked Kezina.

Emezer pulled a blue-painted chair over to the bed. "I found him and his siblings in a cave near the source of the Sellin. It was the thirty-third of Golmun. The other nine hatchlings went to my cousins. Are you really the first person on Veeden to get a zovid?"

"Well, probably not, but I assume that it has either been millenia since the last," considered Kezina, "or they have kept quiet about it, which would be very hard to do! The first one to hatch was Vumi, and she said just that."

"Is it true that you have five?" asked Emezer incredulously.

"Yeah, it's true." Kezina laughed. "Let's see if I can name all the ones in that clutch. My five are red Vumi, orange Spark, brown Woody, lavender Sleepy, and green Emerald. Mirna's are golden Majesty, blue Sky, turquoise Ocean, and yellow Sunny. Gan's are black Shadow, silver Sheen, and purple Regal. There, I said them." She laughed again.

"What color of blue was Sky? I have never seen a blue, myself. Well, maybe I did in Udon, but I was too tired to remember."

Kezina thought for a moment. "Well, he wasn't really sky-blue, but not quite sea-blue, either. He was more like, well, the blue of your chair." Emezer looked down at his chair. "Though he's often filthy because he enjoys playing in the mud!"

"I'm setting out for Nebber this afternoon," informed Emezer. "Do you know anyone there?"

"Well, my cousin--No, I don't know anyone there," Kezina hastily finished. Emezer didn't ask about her cousin. She highly disliked Jodavin, and didn't want Emezer inquiring about him. Fortunately, he was not an Iad.

What was she going to do for her yearday? It was a very important event, and she would have to spend it away from home. Dimma had said she'd arrange things, but what could she do? Kezina would be here, without any friends or relatives, in Bolan. It was practically a foreign land. There were no daldi trees to watch over her here. She had not even that confort.

Before the emergency, she had managed to get Mirna to tell her about seeing Majesty mate. Then, out of curiosity, she asked, "What color are Wise's eye-sparks?"

Emezer was taken aback by the question. "I'm not sure. I never looked that close. I'll go see," Emezer rose to leave. "Is there anything Vumi likes to eat?"

"Anything," Kezina laughed. Emezer smiled and slipped out of the room.

Vumi would be all right, Kezina knew. The others were in the care of her friends. They would be well cared for. She was concerned about Gan's three. He never took proper care of them. They were more wild that hers or Mirna's. Gan was too irresponsible. As much as she dreaded anything to happen to Gan's zovids, she couldn't worry herself over such things that were out of her reach.

Emezer returned. "They look pink," he answered.

"That means he's mated recently," explained Kezina.

"Oh, really? Zovids mate?" Emezer was incredulous.

"Of course. Where do you think zovid eggs come from?"

Emezer smiled at this relevation. "I hear Dimma up. Gotta go." The youth slid out of the room again.

Dimma met him outside her door. "Did you wake that poor girl up? Go tend the zovids."

"Yes, mother," Emezer skulked off toward the stable.

"And find Zizel! I have an errand for him!" called Dimma. She approached Kezina. "Impertinent boy. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thanks." Kezina gave a small grin.

"You through with breakfast? Good." Dimma took the empty bowl. "Mavin!" she called. "Get those rags and wash your cousins'Êzovids! Excuse me, dear." Dimma rushed out. "Zizel! There you are. C'mon."

Dimma lead the youth out to the stables. His white Cloud squeaked a greeting. "I want you to ride up to Udon, slowly now. No sense tiring yourself out. Find the Iad house and inform them that Kezina's here. She's all right and will be able to go home in Vangodime. Her yearday is the fourty-third and she will have to spend it here. They are invited to come down here to Bolan to spend it with her with any of her other friends and relatives. Got that?"

"Yep," Zizel nodded. "When should I leave?"

"Anytime you're ready," Dimma said as she went back inside, calling to her neice Virjana.

Zizel entered Cloud's stall. She looked ill. Her eye-sparks were flashing pink. He lead her out to the barn and patted her. Then, he went and looked at his siblings' and cousins' zovids. Most had pink eye-sparks, and the females all had flashing pink. Concerned, Zizel lead them all out to the barn. Cloud was laying on a pile of straw. Emezer passed the barn.

"What's going on, cousin?"

"Something's wrong with all these zovids. Cloud looks sick. Virjana's Mimic is tired and weak. Garolin's Delight seems dizzy. Ellizin's Whisper looks too bright a gold. They're eye-sparks are flashing pink!" Zizel was puzzled.

"I'll go ask Kezina," Emezer said as he raced out of the barn. He ran into Dimma in the hallway.

"Where are you going, young man?"

"Something's wrong with the zovids," explained Emezer in a rush. "I'm going to ask Kezina about it."

He ran off down the hall before Dimma could have second thoughts.

Then he stopped in his tracks. Pink eye-sparks. They recently mated. All female. They were going to lay!

Emezer raced back to the barn without even nearing Kezina's room. Then he stopped again. What did they need to do to help the zovids lay? He ran toward Kezina's room again.

"What is it?" Kezina wondered, sitting up suddenly, then falling back down in a spell of dizziness.

"The zovids are going to lay eggs!" gasped Emezer, again too exhausted to deliver his message. "What do we do?"

Kezina laughed. "Just take them to a fairly open place, like the main room of a barn. Let the males stay with them. They will protect the eggs until the day of their hatching."

But Emezer was already running back toward the stable. He opened the gates of the males and led them into the barn. Then he reached the barn just in time to see golden Whisper lay a shining silver egg.

"They're going to lay eggs," croked Emezer, rather unnecessarily. He let their brothers confort them. Wise conforted him.

Black Mystery cooed over the silver egg. As pink Delight laid a red egg, blue Frisky hopped about it, squeaking madly. Cloud laid a pink egg. Maroon Strength hopped about on hay bales while orange Zing made a strange cackling sound. Turquoise Mimic laid a blue egg. Whisper laid an orange egg. Gray Rocky squeaked and danced around Cloud, who suddenly laid a lavender egg. Delight then laid a purple egg at exactly the same time as Mimic laying a green. Mystery seemed to be pacing from one side of the barn to the other. Whisper laid a yellow and Cloud a white. Strength jumped onto a hay bale and cooed proudly. Wise scolded him with chirps and squeals. Delight laid a magenta and Cloud a chartreuse at the same time. Whisper let loose a squeal that silenced the barn as she laid her golden egg.

Emezer collasped in the sudden silence, Wise crooning over him. Zizel finally regained his senses long enough to count the eggs. "Lavender, white, pink, chartreuse, magenta, red, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, silver, and gold! Thirteen eggs! Congratulations, Cloud. You're a mother!" Emezer was too tired to even lift his head, though it was laying in zovid excrement.

Not long afterward, Dimma came in to see what on Veeden was going on. She nearly had her hand bitten off by an enigmatic Strength before Zizel convinced him that she was family. Dimma pulled the semi-conscious Emezer out of the smelly waste and dragged him to the nearest water basin--the zovid trough. He was too heavy to move any further, so she dunked his head in the somewhat clean water and ran to get some soap. Emezer moaned and rolled over, nearly drowning himself. Then he vomited in the trough and fell with a dust puff to the ground.

Dimma returned with the soap, only to discover her son laying out of the trough. She noticed the vomit and overturned the trough. Then she dragged Emezer by the armpit, carrying the soap in one hand. When she realized that wasn't going to work, she stuck the soap in Emezer's pocket and dragged him by both armpits. They finally reached the bathing pool, Dimma dunked his hair in the water and retrieved the soap. She scrubbed until he woke up, when he rinsed his hair out as Dimma ran to get a towel. His mother dried his hair on the way back to the house.

He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and entered Kezina's room, to tell her what exactly had happened. Emezer was extremely confused when she cracked up laughing before he'd even begun. "What is so funny?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Your hair!" gasped the girl inbetween laughs. "Look in the mirror!"

Emezer walked over to the irregular mirror on the wall to discover that his beautiful night-black hair was sticking out five inches from his head like a puffball. At that sight, he couldn't keep from laughing himself.

The next week, Dimma pronounced Kezina fit enough to go see the eggs--wearing many furs. The girl insisted that she was going to suffocate if she wore any more. Then Emezer and Virjana entered the room. As soon as she removed the scarf from her face, she greeted them. Emezer's hair was much flatter that it was last week, but still it showed more body than usual. Virjana was undeniably beautiful with her hair like a stormcloud and her oval eyes. They led her out to the barn, Dimma protesting all the while.

When they arrived at the barn, all of the zovids were present, as well as most of their owners. She didn't know any of them, but Emezer was quick to introduce them all. As they were all either siblings or cousins, they looked to be of similar molds, and she had trouble remembering which was which. She had better luck with the zovids, as they were all different colors. She congrajulated Cloud and Whisper on their four each, especially Whisper for the gold.

"It's too bad Mimic only laid two," sighed Virjana.

"Don't worry about it!" soothed Kezina. "Two is common. Three is good. Four is excellent!"

Another boy entered and Emezer introduced him as Zizel, Cloud's rider. He smiled at Emezer and said, "Congratulations, Emezer! You're a father!"

"Who, me?" Emezer lifted an eyebrow. "Wise doesn't have any eggs here. It would be more like uncle."

"Okay," Zizel shrugged. "Congratulations, Emezer! You're an uncle!"

"Well, I'll be a zovid's uncle."

Kezina walked over to Whisper and her rider, Elizzin, reintroduced herself. The woman was concerned about her zovid. "Is she all right? She seems tired and wary about anyone near her."

"That's common, Elizzin," reassured Kezina. "They're very protective of their eggs, as they well should be. What is that zovid doing?" This last was in reference to the maroon standing on a hay bale above them. He squawked and cooed, as if he were actually saying something.

"Bejim!" called Elizzin. "Go see to Strength. He's being weird again."

The boy grumbled and climbed the hay bales. Strength squeaked, "Zidigomi!" then relieved himself over the side of the hay bales. Bejim promptly became very frustrated and dragged the maroon madzovid outside.

"Look!" Bejim cried as he reached the doorway. "Snow! The first snow of winter!"

Kezina and Elizzin rushed to the opening. Sure enough, a few white specks dotted the ground. Little bits of snow were swept into the ground by the harsh winds common to Veeden. The sky had become a uniform white, and the ground was changing to match. Kezina saw the snow, and, for the first time, was glad to see it. She could never explain why, nor did she let Vang know, but today she saw winter, and was not afraid.

Strength hopped about in the new-fallen snow, sticking out his tongue to catch the snowflakes. Bejim and Elizzin did the same. Kezina merely sat by the entrance to the barn and laughed, furs wrapped tightly about her. Keep us warm, lest we be lost. But it seemed today as the zovidriders danced in the swirling snowfall, the only way to become lost was to lose yourself in the joy of the snow.

Vumi hopped out of the stable, let loose by one of the excited zovidriders. She had never seen snow before, and was first cautious of it. She touched the white blanket lightly with one foot, hastily drawing it back. Then Vumi gained more confidence and pranced out onto the frozen landscape. Then she saw Kezina and froze. Squeaking, she ran up to the girl. As if concerned, the red zovid herded Kezina inside.

The other zovidriders, who were Zing's rider Galeb, Mystery's Aggon, Rocky's Emble, Frisky's Baram, and Delight's Garolin, finally retreated to the house for a cup of hot gogo. Kezina, Emezer, Elizzin, Virjana, Bejim, and Zizel stayed to warm up the zovids. Emezer helped Delight and Wise cover the eggs with straw and rags. Finally, the gaggle of zovidriders returned, so the loyal six went into the house for their owns cups of gogo.

"Who are they going to go to?" wondered Kezina as they sat by the hearthfire.

"Our Rijezun cousins," replied Elizzin. "The whole mess of them." Kezina wasn't sure whether she meant the cousins or the zovids.

"I bet the gold will go to Eleza," suggested Emezer. "She's definitely enigmatic enough."

"It doesn't matter how enigmatic you are," protested Virjana. "It's just being in the right place at the right time."

Bejim cleared his throat. "I think it's a little of both. After all, why do else do you think Whisper would chose her." He stuck his thumb in Elizzin's general direction.

Elizzin briefly rolled her eyes in contempt. "A popular rumor--or theory, really--is that zovids choose their riders according to how alike they are. Or perhaps that zovids get their personalities from their riders. That is, a wierd rider would have a wierd zovid, and so on."

Bejim stuck his tongue out at Elizzin, though no one there, not even Elizzin, had any idea why.


	4. Zovid's Lair

Zizel finally got his message off to Udon in the gently falling snow. He returned the morning of Kezina's yearday with her entire family, Iads, Kombuns, even Rozes and Nigolises. All rode zovids.

Kezina was so exited to see her friends and family that she ignored Dimma's protests and ran outside to hug them. Then they let their zovids loose and herded each other into the house.

All had brought various presents, such as furs, toys, a pretty collar for Vumi, and other things. They ate a cake baked by Dimma and Mavin. Then they went out to look at the eggs.

The zovids protested this intrusion at first, until the Govedis calmed them down and explain that they were friends. They recognised Kezina, and Whisper gave her a yearday kiss--a big slobber across her face. The girl laughed and wiped off her face. Emezer slapped her back and laughed as well, then said something uncomplimentary to Whisper.

But it was at that moment that a rider arrived from Nebber. She had ridden frantically to reach them, and both she and her red zovid were too exhausted to be of much help. The Nebberite girl fumbled about in her jacket and pulled out a scrap of paper. Then, however, she fell unconscious, and her zovid collasped.

Kezina read the message. "Sandstorms and earthquake break peak Voran. Wind destroy Zondone. More to come. Stay in Livan. Will move survivors to new city at mouth of Zaytta on Esseri. Need zovid help in Nebber. Urgent."

Ellizin was skeptical, and he grabbed the paper. Emezer said, "Sandstorms in winter? "

"How can that be?" wondered Mirna.

"Is there anything else?" asked Duni.

"What are we going to do?" moaned Zizel.

Kezina stood up on a crate and stated clearly, "We are going to Nebber, that's what we're going to do."

"But, Kezina, it's your yearday," objected Mavin.

"None can ask for a better yearday present than the satisfaction of helping people," replied Kezina. Though she had not spoken loudly, everyone heard her as if she had been shouting, and were silent.

Then Virjana ventured a question, "Who will stay and watch the eggs?"

"We will," said Mavin, indicating Dimma.

"We'll get the Rijezuns over her to help."

"What do we do if they start hatching?"

Kezina looked to the girl. "Though its unlikely just yet, you should feed them. Mirna, explain it to them in detail, if you please."

Her cousin nodded and went over to talk to Dimma and Mavin in private. The others began saddling up their zovids. Somehow they convinced the creatures that it was an emergency potent enough to warrant leaving the eggs. Then they wrapped themselves in furs and were off at a run.

Kezina let Vumi run as fast as her scarlet legs would carry her. The fierce wind was chill in her face, and her eyes were nearly frozen from the sting. She didn't notice that Vumi was quickly outpacing the others, nor did she care. The moment was all.

The fury of flame in Kezina's heart was all that kept her going, hour after hour, racing on Vumi toward Nebber. She didn't bother going beside the river; rather, she took the shortest route to the largest city on Veeden.

It was dawn the next day when she arrived in Nebber. A collective cheer went out among the crowds, but Kezina didn't hear it. They fed her and her zovid, but Kezina didn't taste the food. They gave her a room and asked her to rest a while, but Kezina couldn't sleep.

At noon the other zovidriders arrived from Udon, Lideriffa, and Bolan, nearly every rider in this part of Veeden. Kezina came out and saddled up Vumi. Every zovid who was old enough would carry two Zondonites plus his rider, and the others would carry one. By dusk they were ready to go.

Kezina didn't talk with her two passengers, nor would she have been able to even recognize them the next time she saw them, but they knew who she was. She was, to them, Queen of the Zovids. But now they had to concentrate on holding on for dear life.

By noon the next day, Kezina set her passengers down in the snow-covered woodland on the banks of the Zaytta and the Esseri. They she curled up next to Vumi, the saddle, and a tree, and fell asleep.

Someone had placed blankets over them, for Kezina found them on her when she finally woke up. Vumi was still asleep, huddled contently next to a tree. The tree would likely be leaning by the time Vumi got up, Kezina thought. Then she noticed that a tent had been put up over her. The Iad girl smile at this thoughtfulness, for the tent was covered in six inches of snow. Curious and wide awake, she crawled out of the little tent and looked around.

A city had sprung up overnight. Not yet a true city, for there were still more tents than buildings, but they were working on it. The wood houses were springing up first, but a few stone buildings were in the process of being built. Countless zovids prowled the woodland. Several people were out hammering boards on buildings or helping hawl stones. Then she spotted Mirna and ran up to her.

Her cousin was helping hold up a board while Emezer nailed. On seeing Kezina, she asked her to hold the board a second. Kezina did so, and Mirna picked a chart out of her pack. Handing it to her cousin, Mirna returned to the board.

"Zovid's Lair?" wondered Kezina incredulously. "This is the plan for the city?" Mirna nodded. "Okay, what have I missed, and what is the date?"

"Enzi, the third of Vangodime."

"In which case I must be starving."

Mirna laughed. "Don't worry, Kezina, we kept you fed. Here," she handed her a fruit from her pack. "Vaybilz fruits will never be second to any."

The Udonite girl of sixteen seasons graciously accepted the fruit from her cousin. Then she graciously devoured it.

"How long are we going to be staying here?" asked Kezina after wiping fruit juice from her mouth. It was so cold the juice had already formed crystals. Keep us warm, lest we be lost.

Emezer finished nailing this side of the house and suggested that they take a break inside, then Kezina could help too. The girls were eager for the break so they filed inside. Three walls had already been finished, and there was half of a ceiling. The floorboards were already in place, but were not nailed to anything, though Kezina really didn't care why.

Mirna answer the question, "We hope it to be permanent. Zovidriders are already arriving from Ruzaddis and Ilvor, but the people in Illovang, Revemite, and Zombay have to sail across the Esseri to Lideriffa and Ruzaddis."

"Permanent?" the girl wondered incredulously. She had been incredulous a lot lately.

"A separate society of riders," added Emezer.

"I think it's a good idea, but in the middle of winter?"

"So long as all the Udonite, Bolanite, Nebberite, and Lideriffite riders were here," Emezer shrugged. "So," he began casually, nibbling a fruit, "when are you going to get married?"

"When I'm twenty-four seasons," Kezina replied without missing a beat.

"Okay, then," Emezar took another bite, "who are you going to marry?"

"Don't you think that's a little premature?"

The boy considered this. "Yes. Just wondering."

Kezina laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead, then strode out of the house, followed by Mirna and Emezer.

Outside, a roudy group of boys was playing some violent game with an oblong ball. Mildly annoyed, Kezina tackled one of them and grabbed the oblong ball. They attempted to recover it, but Kezina threw it between a pair of trees. The boys applauded while one retrieved the ball. "Field goal for Kezina!" one shouted. The girl did not pretend to know what he was talking about.

She returned to Emezer and Mirna, who were giggling. "What is so funny?" she wondered incredulously. She made a mental note to stop being incredulous.

"Those silly boys have started an organization called the ÔEnefel.' It really hasn't caught on," Mirna shrugged. "They got themselves into teams. See that symbol on them? Those two teams are the Nebber Numbskulls and the Lideriffa Lamebrains, or so I call them."

"They call themselves the Nebber Gladiators and the Lideriffa Lions," added Emezer. "I, for one, don't have much idea what a gladiator is, and all I know about lions is that they are like veelines, only they don't have stripes or spots."

"I'll shove that ball down their mouth," muttered Kezina vehemently. Then she doubled over with laughter.

Three zovids screeched from the edge of town. When they went to look, they saw it was two whites from Lideriffa and a green from Nebber. A closer look at the collars reveals that they were Snow, Aster, and Marvel, owned by Effa Ellis, Edum Odder, and Rejil Iddin. As they read, the three riders ran up. A twang in Kezina's mind told her that these would be important one day.

Effa Ellis was a girl of eighteen seasons. Her eyesight was none too good, but it was compensated by the intelligence of Snow, her white zovid. She was not the prettiest person in Zovid's Lair, but her own intellect compensated.

Edum Odder was her cousin of seventeen seasons. He was not especially intelligent, but he was very handsome, to the point of ridicule. His eyes were very green and his hair was very black and his skin was very dark. Yes, he was very handsome, Kezina had to admit.

Rejil Iddin was Effa's pen pal, whom she had met at her mother's yearday party when both were in the same town. The only thing startling about her was her red, red hair that streamed down to her knees. Apparently she hadn't ever cut it.

"A few weeks, perhaps. Then we'll head back to our separate homes."

The three of them entered the only building in the town that had been finished: the Dragonville meeting hall and cafeteria. Emezer poured them all cups of grape juice.

Kezina raised her cup into the air. "Here's to the zovids, our companions for life!"

"To the zovids!" repeated Mirna and Emezer.


End file.
